Last Wish
by Black Ice
Summary: What would happen after Phoebe and Cole got married? End of the story is up! ENJOY!
1. Four Years Before

Christina Turner left the room. She slammed the doors on her parents. They were explaining, yet again, what it meant to be a witch. It seemed to be a rule among the Charmed Sisters to lecture their children about their gifts. They wanted to prevent any unnecessary bloodshed. Unfortunately, they did it a little too often for Christina's choice. Her twelve years of age were working against her. Apparently, she wasn't mature enough to figure this stuff out on her own. She had to be lectured every time she used her powers to do anything besides fight evil.   
She stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door. She, Christina Maria Turner, was a witch. She knew that. She also knew that she had an enormous gift to hide from all of her friends, especially Melinda Wyatt, her best friend. They would never know the true extent of Christina's life and powers. Christina lifted her finger and snapped it sideways. Her backpack flew across the room. She lifted out her homework assignments and started on her math homework.  
"Christina?" Called a voice that could only be her mothers. "We haven't finished talking to you yet!"  
"Oh yeah?" muttered Christina. "Screw you." She astral-projected herself into her aunt Prue's house. Prue lived with her husband; another powerful witch named Joseph.   
"Christina, honey, is that you?" asked Prue, who was reading a newspaper.  
"Yeah," stated Christina  
"I told you not to astral-project without speaking to your mother, but now that you're here," Prue thought for a moment, "would you like a cookie?"  
"Sure!" said Christina. She knew her mother would use a spell to pull her back to the house, but she had at least five minutes before she was found.  
"So, what's wrong this time?" asked Prue.  
"I'm getting another lecture on responsibility." Christina told her.   
"What'd you do?" asked Prue.  
"I stole Jersey's toy radio," she paused, "using my telekinetic powers. Jersey cried, and I got in trouble. The thing was annoying the hell outta me!" she felt the now familiar tug on her body.  
"By Christina! Come and visit me on foot soon!" called Prue, sensing that Phoebe had cast a spell to bring astral-Christina back. "You'll never get used to that spell," she muttered to herself.  
"Bye, Aunt Prue! Love you!" Christina said as she got pulled out of her aunt's house against her will. She reappeared in her bedroom. Her body was sitting up on the bed. Her head was tilted forwards, and she wasn't breathing. She looked at her body. She then looked at her mother. She laughed.  
"Young lady, get back into your body right now!" yelled Phoebe. Her six-year-old brother Tim giggled at the door. He was used to seeing Christina in two places at once.  
"Yes mom." Christina let herself fall back into her body. She was unwilling, yet she knew if she didn't, she would get in even more trouble if her father showed up. She snapped her head up, proving to her mother that she was back in her body. She then got up, and started towards the door.   
"Sit." Phoebe's voice was firm.  
"Why?" Her two-year-old twin brother, Jordan, and sister, Jersey, were now hanging out at the door with Tim. Christina twitched her finger. A teddy bear flew off of her bed and into Jersey's arms. The little girl giggled appreciatively and the twins ran out to go and play. Tim slunk into the back of the room. He knew he would be in on this conversation. He knew about his powers. The twins didn't. Christina closed the door.   
"We need to have a serious talk." Phoebe got up to close the door, noticed it was already closed, and glared at her eldest daughter. "What was that all about?"  
"I took her radio. End of story." Christina sighed. Tim giggled. Phoebe glared at both of them.   
"No, you didn't just take her radio, you used your powers. You know the house rules. No using powers against each other. My sisters and I learned that the hard way when ours were stripped away. We don't need that to happen to you too."  
Tim started to float up the wall. He had inherited both of his mother's powers, Premonitions and Levitation. They weren't very predictable, and usually he couldn't help himself. "But Mommy! She didn't! Jersey was annoying her. She was freezing the radio every time Christina tried to turn it off. Finally, she just took it!"  
Phoebe looked somewhat scared. "Did you say, freeze?"  
"Yeah, like what Aunt Piper does to the bad guys."  
"Oh my. Christina and Tim, go play with Jersey and Jordan. Don't let them do anything magical. I need to go talk to your father." Phoebe turned around and left the room with a worried look on her face.  



	2. The Discovery

Christina went downstairs. She saw Jersey playing with the teddy bear. She was tossing it up in the air and freezing it. Then she would let it unfreeze and it would fall to the ground. Jordan was watching in amazement, but hadn't done anything yet. Tim walked over and took the teddy bear out of the air the next time Jersey had froze it. Jersey got mad and flicked her fingers at him. Nothing happened, Tim just kept walking up to Christina's room. Jordan sensed his sisters distress. Suddenly, Jordan shifted. He shrunk and turned a brownish color. Suddenly, another teddy bear sat in front of Jersey. Jersey giggled happily, and tossed it in the air and tried to freeze it. But the freezing didn't work. The bear fell towards the ground at a frightening speed and started shrieking. Christina twisted her finger, and the bear flew towards her. She easily caught it. She tickled the bear until it slowly turned into her brother Jordan.   
"I guess I know what they can do." She whispered to herself. She picked up her giggling brother and sister and brought them up to her parents room. She heard them muttering in the bedroom. Tim joined them outside of the room.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
"Well, Jordan is changing shape and Jersey is freezing things." They looked at the twins, who were now tossing pieces of the carpet at each other. Jordan picked up a big piece of carpet and threw it at Jersey. Jersey held out her hand and deflected the carpet back at Jordan. Jordan giggled and turned himself into a small beach ball. Jersey picked it up and tossed it up and deflected it with a swirl of blue on her hand. She ran around the hallway doing it. Christina sighed. "I guess that Jersey is deflecting things now too."  
"Makes you wonder why we didn't get very much." It was a surprisingly mature response from her six-year-old brother. He ran out and started playing with the twins. He convinced them to stop using their powers and Jordan turned back into a person. Christina knocked urgently on her parent's bedroom door.  
"Mom? Dad? I need to talk to you!" she called out.  
"Alright." A muffled sound came out of the bedroom. Her father and mother opened the door. "What's wrong?" asked her mother.  
"Well, Jordan is transforming into things and Jersey is deflecting carpet bits and freezing teddy bears. Nothing really."  
"Wait. Your brother and sister are transforming and deflecting along with freezing?"   
"Yeah."   
"This must be the power of two that I got in my premonition." Her mother muttered to herself. "Listen, Christina. There's nothing you can do about this."  
"Why don't I get any good powers?"   
Her father laugh. "You talk like that, you're going to go evil. Believe me, I know."Her father was the once feared Balthazor, but had turned good when he met her mother.  
"Chrissie, you inherited everything you have from your aunt Prue. Now it's Jordan and Jersey's time to inherit powers. They inherited them from some unknown relatives, and they are going to be something to fear." A streak of fear crossed Phoebe's face. "There was a premonition of this by every good witch when they were born. A boy and a girl would make up an all-powerful set of witches. Someday, they are going to fix the evil we have in our world. For now, they just have to be raised." Phoebe got a distanced look in her eyes. "And not by evil." She gave Cole a hug. "Not that you're evil." They smiled at each other. Christina left the room. She would remember this for years to come.  



	3. Up to Date: The Dream remembered

"Daddy!" yelled a six-year-old Jersey. She was pretty and had long brown pigtails. "I'm so glad you're home!"   
"Hey princess! Where's your mother?" asked Cole.  
"In the living room with Jordan." Jersey ran into the house, giggling.   
"Ok." He walked into the room. Jersey and Jordan began playing a game of tag. They ran giggling around the house.   
"Christina! Tim! Come get your brother and sister out of the house!" yelled Phoebe.   
"Ok," said a now sixteen year old Christina.  
"Sure," said Tim, who was ten. He still acted mature for his age. He was often mistaken for a teenager.   
"Let's go to Melinda's house! We wanna play with Melinda!" yelled Jersey. She was often the speaker for the twins. They were always finishing each other's sentences and sometimes didn't even bother to speak because they knew what the other was thinking.  
"Play with Melinda's siblings too." Phoebe put in. This was a very common conversation. They never wanted to play with Melinda's siblings, they only wanted to play with the sixteen-year-old Melinda, who grew tired of them often. Her brothers and sisters were closer to the twins' ages, but that didn't really matter to them.  
"Don't like them," mumbled Jordan.   
"Play with all of them." Cole put in the final word.   
"We'll be back by seven, Dad." Christina told them. She took each twin by their hands and walked to her aunt Piper and uncle Leo's house.   
"See you later!" Phoebe yelled out after them. About five minutes later, she picked up a toy of one of the twins. She shuddered violently, and Cole turned to see what was going on.   



	4. The Return

"Mom! Demon!" yelled Tim. Phoebe ran towards Christina, who was lying on the ground. Cole started to stop her bleeding, but she wasn't waking up.   
"Where are the twins?"   
"Taken!" Tim was sobbing.  
"Leo, can you heal her?"  
"I can't heal the dead…the dead…the dead…"  
"Oh my god." Phoebe muttered. "Cole, lets go!"  
"What?" She didn't even bother to explain. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out the door. They ran down the sidewalk. The kids had gotten a five-minute start on them, but it wouldn't, it couldn't be to late.  
What if it is? A little voice inside Phoebe's voice asked.  
"Phoebe, what is it?" Cole asked again.  
"All those years ago. My dream. Premonition. It's about to come true."  
"You mean, the one before we got married?"  
"Yeah."   
"We can't risk that. Cole took Phoebe's hand and they shimmered them to the doorstep of Leo and Piper's house. The children had already arrived at the house.   
"Look out!" yelled Phoebe. The big black cloud of smoke surrounded the Jersey, and she disappeared. She couldn't find Jordan anywhere. It then took a human form. Phoebe watched as her eldest tried to flick the knife from the hands of the demon.  
"It's not use! I disabled your powers, oldest witch!" The demon laughed. Phoebe saw Time jump high and kick at the demon, but he turned into the smoke and Tim's kicks went right through him. The demon laughed and pushed Tim away. He fell to the ground and lay still. Cole ran over to Tim and tried to wake him up. Christina backed up from the demon slowly. The demon regained human form. A knife materialized in the demons' hand. He walked towards Christina slowly.   
"Your mother saw me do this to you in a dream before you were born." He rasped at her, "But she's not here." He laughed.  
"You're never going to get my powers!" cried Christina, "I won't let you!"  
"That's not your choice, Witch. I need them. Now, I have a question" His body transformed into an ugly red and black demon wearing a black suit. "Do you recognize me?"  
"Balthazor." Christina whispered. "But you're…you're….Dad?"  
"Over here." Cole appeared next to his daughter. "You're me." He took Christina in his arms. "You're not getting my daughter. I'm not demonic anymore. Who do you think you are?"  
"I'm you," said the black and red demon. "But now I am gone." He shimmered away.   
"Cole?" A stunned Phoebe stuttered. "Who was that?"  
"I don't know. But we saved Christina from your premonition or dream, or whatever it was. She was going to die."  
"I was?" A stunned Christina looked at her parents. "I was going to die?"  
"Before you were born, I had a premonition of this day. You died. Leo couldn't save you."  
"Oh. But you prevented that?"  
"Yes, I guess we did." Phoebe looked around, "But where are the twins? We saw them disappear."  
"Jordan is over there." Christina pointed to a fern bush in front of the house. "I don't know where Jersey is."  
"Jordan, you can come out now, it's safe." Called Cole.  
Jordan turned back into a little boy, from the shape he had taken, which was part of the fern plant. He looked around. "Mommy? Where's Jersey?"  
"I don't know," said Phoebe. "Jersey?"   
"Jersey! Come home!" yelled Jordan, who was in tears.  
"Jersey!" yelled Christina. "Jersey!"  
"JERSEY! I NEED YOU! COME HOME!" yelled Jordan. The little boy started sobbing. "I need you!"  



	5. Finding What is Lost

"What is going on?" asked Leo when he got home, a few minutes later. "Where is Jersey? What's wrong with Christina?"   
"Remember my dream, Leo?" Phoebe told him.  
"Yeah, that one from a long time ago?. Wait. That was about to come true?"   
"I think so. We save Christina, but we couldn't save Jersey. I can't find her anywhere. Leo, can you sense her?"  
Leo closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He let his mind search for Jersey's being. He opened them again. "No," he said to Phoebe.  
"JERSEY!" Jordan was hysterical now. "Where are you?" Cole picked up the six-year-old and held him close, but Jordan began kicking and screaming. Cole set Jordan down to prevent being kicked again. Jordan began to transform. He turned himself in a bird. It was a gigantic black bird. Phoebe grabbed at one of the wings, but couldn't prevent Jordan from flying off. Jordan left the Earth and flew in the direction that he sensed Jersey had been taken. He circled everywhere he had known his sister to love, but couldn't find anything. He went back to where his mother and older sister and brother were waiting for him. He turned himself back into a human.  
"Mommy!" he sobbed, "Where is she?"  
"I don't know, sweetie, we'll find her," she comforted her youngest son. She looked sideways at Cole. Should she trust him? Who was this Balthazor who took Jersey? What was he going to do with a six-year-old witch who didn't even know that she was a witch? She used her powers for fun. She froze toys. She deflected balls. She didn't use them to defeat demons. What were they going to do with her?  
She saw Christina crying on the steps of the house. Melinda, who had come home with Leo, was sitting with her. Melinda had inherited the power to freeze from her mother. The girls were sitting together, Melinda comforting Christina. Phoebe looked closer. Christina wasn't really crying. She just had her head forward, and Melinda knew it! They must have put together an act. Christina must have astral-projected herself. But to where? She got her answer soon enough.  
"Melinda." Phoebe said to her older sister's daughter. "Where is Christina?"  
"She's right here." Melinda put in. She wasn't going to let to location of her best friend go out to easily. Christina had found out that Melinda was also a witch on her thirteenth birthday, when Melinda had frozen the cake that Jersey had knocked over by accident, and then deflected around the room.   
"Where did she astral-project herself?" asked Phoebe.  
"Nowhere." Christina stood up. She and Melinda walked into the house and ran up the stairs to go to the attic, where the original book of shadows was kept.   
"I'll find out." Phoebe told herself.   
Christina and Melinda ran up the stairs. "Ok, where did she go?" asked Melinda, "You astral-projected yourself to her. Where is she?"   
"I don't know. When I astral projected myself, I ended up in mom and dad's bedroom back at my house." Christina told her.  
"Why are we going to the attic?" asked Melinda.  
"You know, we're going to scrawl for her. Maybe we'll find her after all. Maybe she's really at my house. After all, that was Balthazor. And Balthazor is my father."  
"No he's not. They took the demon out of your father. That was somebody completely different."   
"I know, but still." Christina used her powers to flip through the book until it opened to the page entitled Scrawling. She looked at the page. "This says we need a map, a crystal, and a piece of string."  
Melinda and Christina walked down to Melinda's room, where she kept crystals hanging from the ceiling. She pulled one of them down, and then was pleased to see that the string came down with it. They walked down the stairs and into the living room. Melinda walked over to the place where they kept the maps. She pulled a rather large one of the entire world out of the pile. "Kind of big, isn't it?" asked Christina.   
"She could be anywhere." Melinda told her. They ran back upstairs. For some reason, Christina felt like this battle was for her and Melinda to face without any grown-ups. She looked over at Melinda. The feeling was mutual. Christina spread the map out, and Melinda held the crystal above it. She circled the crystal above the paper. The crystal jolted from place to place, when it finally landed on Christina's house.   
"This sucks!" yelled Christina. "I can't even find my baby sister!"   
"It's not your fault. Astral-project yourself to your house. Explore for a few minutes. If anybody sees you, just come back." Melinda told her.   
"Ok." Christina projected herself to her house. She ended up in the living room. She looked all over. She couldn't see Jersey anywhere. She went over to the stairs and climbed them. She looked through her room, Tim's room, and the twin's room. She didn't see Jersey in any of them. It didn't make any sense! Jersey couldn't change shape, Jordan could. Jersey could only freeze time and deflect things. She remembered last time, when she had astral-projected herself to Jersey. She had ended up in her mother and father's room. She cautiously opened that door. She wasn't ever allowed in, usually, so she felt a little intrusive. She walked through the door and into the room. It was huge. There were memorials of demons everywhere. Some were ripped clothing. Others involved pieces of broken furniture. She looked through every place in the room. There was nothing there. Christina cautiously opened the door of the closet. She saw Jersey in there, being held back by the Balthazor demon.   
"JERSEY!" she screamed. Jersey wiggled and tried to free herself, but couldn't. A knife appeared in Balthazor's hand. He plunged it through Christina, but Christina astral-projected herself back into her body.   
"Did you find her?" asked Melinda, who was looking worriedly at Christina.  
"Yeah, she's at my house. What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Look." Melinda pointed to Christina's stomach. There was a small knife wound, not very deep, right where the demon had hit her. Christina screamed. That was just an astral-projection of herself. She isn't supposed to be hurt!  
"Dad!" yelled Melinda. "I need you!"   
Then everything was black.   



	6. Who are you?

Christina woke up about two hours later to the worried looks of her mother and father. "What happened?" she whispered. She looked down at the place where there had once been a wound in her stomach. It was gone. She looked around the room and saw Tim, Jordan, Leo, and Melinda all standing in the shadows.  
"Balthazor is what happened," said Phoebe.  
"Daddy?" Christina whispered. She might be sixteen, but the baby names for her parents made her feel closer to them. "Daddy, isn't that you?"  
"No," he said harshly. "I'm not Balthazor anymore."  
"Cole." Phoebe looked at him. "That was you. Or at least, it was somebody who used to be you. You can't hide from who you once were."  
"I'm not Balthazor anymore," Cole said harshly. "Anyway, Melinda and Christina, what did you guys see?"  
"When?" Christina said somewhat innocently.  
"I know you astral-projected yourself into this house. I also know that you were looking for Jersey. All of a sudden, we were called into Melinda's room and you're lying on the bed with a knife wound in your stomach. Something happened, and I bet it has something to do with a demon. Start talking young lady." Phoebe said.  
"I don't remember." Christina whispered.  
"Don't give me this crap, Christina. You saw a demon who used to be me today."  
Cole yelled.  
"Shut up!" Christina yelled back. "I don't want to listen to you guys anymore! Get out of my room!" Phoebe glared at Cole. Tim and Jordan glanced at each other. Leo walked out of the room, followed by Phoebe and Cole. Melinda started to leave the room. "No." called out Christina. She held her had up and locked her door.   
"Christina, let us in!" yelled Cole from outside the door, once he heard the lock.  
"No." Christina beckoned for the children to come closer to her bed. She stood up. They followed her to her window. She opened it. She then turned around. "They probably heard that, and are going to check it out." Sure enough, the kids heard the adults run out the front door.   
"Where are they?" yelled Phoebe. The adults all took off in separate directions to find the children who had never left.  
"I've got something to tell you guys. I'm gonna tell you what me and Melinda saw." Christina whispered to the children. She got up and unlocked the door. She opened it.  
"Nice try." A black and red demon said. He was carrying Jersey in his arms. "I've come for the other one."   
"JERSEY!" yelled Jordan. Jersey frantically shook her head.   
"No, Jordan," she yelled.  
"Balthazor," said Christina in awe. "Who are you?"  



	7. The Fight

"I am who you just said I am. Now if you would step aside." He pointed towards Jordan. "I have a twin to convert." Christina held up her hand. Balthazor flew backwards and into the wall behind him. He ran down the stairs and into the backyard. Tim, Melinda, Jordan, and Christian were on his tail. Melinda held out her hands and tried to freeze him, but it didn't work. Jordan turned himself into a stone, and lay on the ground with the other stones that made up a stone pathway behind them. He had been told that no matter what, he needed to make sure that he survived. Tim levitated himself into the air and kicked at Balthazor. His kicks hit Balthazor in the head, but the demon simply grabbed Tim's feet and tossed him to the ground. Tim rolled over. The demon tossed a glowing blue and white ball at Christina. Christina sent it back at him with one toss of her telekinetic hand. Balthazor dodged it. Jersey all this time had been squirming in Balthazor's arm. She finally wiggled free and ran towards the house. Balthazor ran after her, but Christina tossed him backwards into a nearby pile of garbage. She astral-projected herself to her father. She looked around. She was exactly where she had been two minutes ago. Only now a huge scary demon was trying to kill her body and Melinda and Tim were fighting him. She let herself fall back into her body.  
"Look, whoever you are. You're not my father, so you don't scare me. My father is a good man. Get out of my face!"  
"Christina, honey, I'm shocked. Don't you recognize your own dad?" The demon taunted.   
"You're not my father."  
"Give it up! I'm am your father. Your father is the infamous Balthazor. I am Balthazor. I am your father!"  
"This is getting a little too star wars for my taste." Melinda put in. She tried one last time to freeze him. This time, it worked, kind of. Christina picked up the demon and tossed him far away, so that he couldn't bother them until the adults came home. They all ran back into the house. Jordan became a human again and followed them in.  
"JERSEY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.   
"JORDIE!" yelled Jersey. She still called her brother Jordie as a baby name for him. The twins hugged fiercely while Christina looked on. The fight was far from over. They still had to defeat this Balthazor/look-alike-demon with a personality disorder.   
"What is going on?" yelled Phoebe, running back into the room. "Jersey?"  
Jersey grinned up at her mom. "Mommy! I met a demon, and he taught me how to do all these things, but I didn't listen to him, and then Christina and Tim and Melinda fought a demon, and Jordan turned into a rock. And now everything is all better!" Phoebe picked up her little girl and held her close. Cole came into the room after them, but stopped short.  
"Who are you." Christina stated at him. "Are you the demon who has been taking my sister? Are you really the lethal Balthazor? Am I a half-demon? And why when I astral-projected myself to you did I end up right where I had been? And why do you have grass stains on your suit?" She gave him a stare. Cole's mouth hung open in horror to all the questions. Phoebe was about to scream at her.   
"CHRISTI," was all she got out.  
"Let me handle this, dear," said a clear voice from behind Christina. She swung around and couldn't believe her eyes.  
"Grams?" she spit out.   



	8. You wanted the truth.

"Hello, dear. I see I have some explaining to do. The elders sent me to you since you don't really have a whitelighter yet, and Leo doesn't count. He's your uncle, but still." Grams went off talking about random stuff.   
"Grams?" Christina put in. "Who is that?" she pointed at her father.   
"Oh him? That's your father, dear." Grams said.  
"Why are you here? Is my father still a demon?" Christina spit out. Cole took a step towards her but Phoebe held him back.   
"Goodness no. That demon is somebody else. He's just trying to confuse you. I've been sent here to tell you how to defeat him and why he came after you."  
"Who is he?" Christina sensed that Grams was hiding something from her.   
"I can't tell you." Grams said. "They're calling me. I've got to go." She disappeared.  
"Who are you." Christina stated again. "I want some answers!" She looked into the eyes of the adults. They weren't who they seemed to be. Her mother was standing there, her father was giving her a hurt look, and Leo was just being Leo. "Mommy? Daddy? Who are you? Who am I? Why are we going through this?"  
"Christina, drop it." Melinda said. She walked up behind her. "They're not going to say anything. It's just like I froze them."  
"But you didn't. They're hiding something." Christina said. "I need some answers."  
"Christina." Her mother started. She ran into the other room. Christina looked at her father. He was silently fuming. Christina looked closer.   
"That's not my father." She said. He suddenly began changing. He grew about six inches and became broader. His skin turned a red and black color. His clothes turned into a black suit.  
"Balthazor!" screamed Christina. She looked around her for backup. Everybody had disappeared. "HELP!" she screamed.  
"You want to know who I am, Christina?" Balthazor walked calmly up to her and encased one of her cheeks in his disgusting hand. "You've been hurting your mother. You've been hurting your father. You want to know who I am so you can hurt them more?"  
"Who are you." she stated again. "I need to know."   
He continued to stroke Christina's cheek. "I am the hand that held you when you were born. I am the one who changed your diaper, feed you, and put a house around you all these years."   
"It can't be."  
"I am the one who provided for you. I put you through lessons. I chased you back when you ran away. I made sure you were in school and that you did your homework."  
"Get away from me!" Christina sobbed out. "It can't be true! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"You wanted the truth, Christina. You wanted to know who your father was. I'm your father. I was there every second of your childhood. I love it when you call me daddy."   
"Somebody please help me!" Christina ran from his touch. She backed up against the wall.  
"You wanted to know if I was the demon who took your sister. That's true. You wanted to know if I'm really the lethal Balthazor. That's also true. Yeah, your half-demon. We all are in this family. When you astral-projected yourself to your father you ended up at me because I am your father. There are grass-stains on my other suit because you fought me in it and threw me into a meadow. Those are your answers."  
"Get away from me! It's not true! My father was converted to human state! He was a Mortal-Witch! HE ISN'T A DEMON!" Christina yelled.  
"That's what they wanted you to think. Remember this, Christina. Remember when you were three years old. You broke your arms. I carried you to the hospital three miles away because we didn't have a cell phone and the car was broken. When you were eight you climbed out your window and almost fell into the driveway, but I caught you. When you were twelve you discovered your sister and brothers powers. You were almost killed by me. Now I'm giving you a chance to accept yourself!"  
"How do you know all those things?" Christina sobbed out.  
"Because, I am your father!"  
Could it be true? Christina asked herself. She ran out of the room and into the living room. Her mother, Leo, Tim, Jordan, Jersey, and Melinda all stood there. Balthazor followed her in.   
"What is going on." Christina asked. She then fell into a pit of darkness.   



	9. The Real Daddy

"Christina, wake up." Christina looked up into her mother's face. "Chrissie, honey, wake up!"   
"Mommy?" Christina whispered.   
"Christina!" her mother's voice as filled with joy and happiness. "Thank god you're ok."  
"What happened?" Christina looked around the room. Melinda and Leo had gone home. Jersey, Jordan, and Tim were all gone. The only one still standing there was Cole. Her father. Balthazor. She stared in horror in his direction.  
"Chrissie, honey, what happened?" Cole asked her.  
Christina backed away. Why had they let him into this room? He was a dangerous demon! He couldn't be trusted. Memories of happy times with her father flashed before her eyes. This man couldn't be somebody who was trying to kill her. He just couldn't. She loved him to much.  
"Daddy?" he beamed at her. "Daddy, what's going on?"  
"Chrissie, I don't know. I was out of the house and then I came home and you had collapsed and your mother was talking about Balthazor and Jersey was back home. I had gone out to look for you. I guess I took longer then the others in finding you."  
"Daddy. Can you do something for me?"  
"Anything, Princess, what do you want?" Cole sat down next to his eldest daughter.  
"Change into Balthazor." Christina asked. If he couldn't do it, then that meant the demon she had been facing wasn't her father. But if he could, it could mean anything. Her father could be trying to kill her.  
"Honey, you know I can't do that."  
"Daddy, just try." Phoebe walked over to Christina and sat behind her. Cole moved into the middle of the room. He appeared to be concentrating deeply. After a few minutes had gone by, nothing happened.   
"Chrissie, honey, I can't." Cole told her.  
"Then who was that Balthazor demon, daddy? Why did I astral-project myself to him when I was trying to get to you? Why hasn't anybody answered my questions? And why does he know so many personal facts about me?"  
"Oh no." Cole looked pale. "Chrissie, don't get caught up in this one. This is my fight. I know who this is and you can't do a thing about it. Chrissie, I haven't been home in hours. How long ago did you fight this 'demon'?"  
Christina looked at the clock. "Not that long ago. Why?"  
"I just got home. Your mother told me you had passed out a few minutes before I had gotten home. I have proof, honey. I'm not trying to kill you."   
"Then who is?"   
"Do you really want to know?" Cole looked closely into his daughters' eyes. He was able to sense goodness as well as evil in person. Christina was scared but underneath her eyes were full of truth and goodness.   
"Yes, daddy."   
"Phoebe, can you leave us alone for a minute? This is a fight for me and my daughter." Phoebe reluctantly left the room.   
"That demon is a part of the old me. The one before I was a demon. He is probably physically linked to me, which is why he knows all I know."  
"I knew it."   
"Chrissie, this isn't to be taken lightly." But Christina wasn't paying attention. She was staring in horror behind her father.   
"Can't you leave us alone? You're not my father. My father is standing right next to me!" she screamed at Balthazor, who had appeared behind them.   
"Chrissie," the demon taunted. "Chrissie."   
"Daddy! Help me!" screamed Christina.  
"I won't let him get you, Chrissie, just stay behind me!" Cole put a protective arm around her. "I'm not evil. That thing isn't me."  
  
  



	10. Last Wish

"Balthazor. I know you still have urges to become your old self. Don't deny yourself that pleasure." The demon said. Christina cringed when the demon called her father Balthazor. That was a part of his past.   
"I'm not demonic anymore. Don't tempt me, because it won't work. I'm never going to hurt the people I love." He squeezed Christina, "that's how my daughter knew it wasn't me trying to kill her."  
"The Source is willing to give you a second chance. Come back to the evil side, Balthazor. We can restore your demonic tendencies."   
"I don't want to." Cole said. He shook his head. "I made that choice twenty years ago. I don't want to be a demon any more. I know who you are," he continued, "you're my shadow, in a human form. I remember you. You always wanted to rat me out to the triad. You must have survived when I was 'vanquished'. Now you've come back to haunt me."  
"You are right, and for that you are going to have to die." The Balthazor demon said calmly. "That's how I know everything. I'm the evil you. I followed you around for years, now it's my chance for revenge." He threw a blue and white ball of energy at Cole.   
"Daddy!" screamed Christina. She didn't even think "Daddy, look out!" She darted out in front of him, completely forgetting about her powers.   
"Chrissie, no!" yelled Cole, but it was too late. The ball of energy hit Christina square in the chest. The impact knocked her over backwards. She crashed into the ground. Cole sent his own bolt of blue and white energy towards the demon. He screamed, and then disappeared. "My baby! Don't die! LEO!" he screamed right after he had vanquished the Balthazor. He lay down next to Christina.  
"Daddy?" she whispered. "Daddy, is he gone?"  
"Yes, princess, he's gone." Cole whispered.  
"Good, daddy, I never really thought he was you." She smiled weakly. "Daddy, promise me you'll never be evil."   
"I won't." She smiled again.  
"I love you daddy. I love all of you." Christina closed her eyes.   
"NO! LEO!" yelled Cole.  
"Daddy?" She whispered again, "daddy, vanquish evil for me. That's my last wish. Be good, daddy, and make sure the world is a good place to grow up and live in."  
Leo orbed in. "What happened?" he yelled.  
"Can you heal her, Leo?" Cole said, frantically.  
"I'll try." He placed his hands above Christina. He looked worried. "Chrissie? Come on, pull through." He whispered to her.   
"Is it working, Leo?" Cole asked.   
"I don't know. It almost seems as if she doesn't want it to work." He sobbed out.  
"Chrissie! Christina, pull through!" Cole yelled at the body of his daughter.  
"Cole, what's going on?" Phoebe asked as she entered the room. She saw her daughters' body on the ground. "Oh no." She sat down next to Cole and leaned over Christina's body. "Chrissie? What happened?"  
"Balthazor got her. But I got him." Cole told her.   
Leo lifted his hands away. "It's not working. They won't let me heal her."  
"They won't let you heal my daughter?" Cole screamed. "Why?"  
"I don't know. Maybe she has a higher calling. She's dead." Leo told them.  
"She's dead? That can't be true! Christina! Wake up! Chrissie!" Cole went into hysterics. "CHRISSIE! I LOVE YOU!" he yelled.   
Phoebe fainted. Cole lay sobbing next to the body. One by one, Jordan, Jersey, and Tim walked into the room. They all saw their parents and could only guess the worst. They all began crying. Leo left the family and went home. That night, all of the charmed sisters and their families were grieving the loss of Christina, the first child born to a witch and a demon-turned-good.   
  
  
My note: Hey guys, you might think this is over, but it's not. I've got about one or two more chapters left to write, but I've got the general idea of the ending. My internet connection has been acting up, so they might not be up as fast as I want them to be.   
  



	11. Up To Heaven

Christina looked back on her family. Her mother stood weeping over her body. Her father looked shocked as he stood next to her mother. Her sister and brothers all looked sad. Why were they crying? There was nothing wrong with her. Any minute she was going to wake up and see them all. She was just astral-projecting out of her body and standing in the corner.   
"Mommy?" she tried to call out. Her mother looked around her sadly. She hadn't heard Christina.   
"Daddy?" she tried again. Her father looked stunned.  
"She gave herself up for me. I can't believe she's dead." she heard him whisper.   
'I'm not dead. I didn't do anything. I deflected that bolt for my family. Any minute I'm going to wake up and everything is going to be fine. Nobody will be crying,' Christina thought. Startled, she felt herself float upwards. She went right through the ceiling of her house. She watched as everything around her got smaller and smaller.   
'It can't be true, I've got so much to do with my life,' she though. She continued upwards until she went through the clouds. She got to the place where she instinctively knew the council was. She floated upwards to the room.  
"We've been expecting you, Christina Turner," a guard at the door of the great entrance hall said. "Please follow me." She followed him into a great room. Five grown adult sat around a table. There was one empty seat.   
"Christina Turner." They stated as she walked into the room.  
"Yeah?" she said back to them. They had taken her away from her life too early. It wasn't fair.   
"Christina, as you probably know, you were killed about two hours ago, but the shadow-demon of your father. Your father vanquished that demon, as a final test of his goodness. You got killed in this conflict. We have a proposal we need to give you."  
"What are you talking about? Did you send that demon?" she interrupted.   
"No, Christina, we didn't. That demon has been haunting your family for years, you just haven't noticed it. Now," the eldest council member looked stern, "allow us to make our proposal."  
"I'm listening," she said.  
"We would like you to return to the earth as Jordan and Jersey Turner's whitelighter. Normally, this isn't granted to a witch, but you are an exception. You've been holding your family together for years and the twins will need you. Your powers of telekinesis and astral-projection will be stripped away and replaced with the powers to orb and much more. You'll need to ask your Uncle Leo about most of this. He is our most prized whitelighter."  
"I'll do it." Christina didn't even think. She had always wanted to go back to the earth as somebody to help others. The whitelighters always had had more appeal to her then being a witch.  
"Good. We are going to put you into our whitelighter-training program. This will be about five days our time, but about ten years their time. Your job will be to keep Jordan and Jersey Turner out of trouble. Although you cannot live with them, you will be obligated to help and to advise them in rough times," the elder smiled briefly, "you'll deal with us, too."   
"Thank you so much." The guard who had led her in led her out through a door in the side. She looked closely at his face. She recognized him. Her grandfather!  
"Victor?" she said to him. He smiled.  
"You recognize me. I've been chosen to be a guard for the elders for fathering the charmed witches. I'm sorry you had to die at sixteen, Christina, but I'm glad they have allowed you to return to guide your sister and brother through hard times. The power of two will destroy the evil once and for all. We're here," he pointed to a door, "have fun, and remember, we all love you."  
Christina opened the door and prepared for the five hardest days of her life. She was about to have the witch taken out and the whitelighter put in. She shivered in excitement. It would be five days until she could see her family again!  



	12. Ten years later

Ten years later….  
"Jersey, get that!" Phoebe Halliwell-Turner screamed at her sixteen-year-old. Jersey rolled her eyes and walked to the door. She opened it.   
"Tim!" she squealed. Her oldest brother was twenty and he lived in a dorm room at college. "What are you doing home?"  
"I don't have any classes until Thursday. All my professors are on a break. Something about a teacher's strike, I think. Anyway, I thought I would come home."   
"Tim, is that you?" Phoebe walked in a hugged her eldest son. She took one of his bags and walked him up the stairs. They passed by a room on the left with the door closed. Nobody had touched the room or gone into it since Tim's elder sister had died, ten years ago. She would have been twenty-six right now. Whenever Phoebe or Tim went into the room, they would have a premonition of Christina in her life and they didn't like it. The pain was too much to bear.   
"I'm so glad to be home, Mommy!" Tim had adopted Christina's habits of using baby names for his parents, but he only did it when he wanted to reassure them. "Where's dad?"  
"He's working on a case. He's still in the office." Phoebe rolled her eyes. Whenever Cole had a major case, he would be in the office twenty-four/seven. He wanted to make up for all the evils he had caused the world. She opened the door to Tim's room and looked at the walls. The room was exactly as he had left it. His mother never liked to change anything. She walked over to a picture on his bed stand. She picked it up. It was a picture of Tim and Christina and Cole and Phoebe, taken when Phoebe was pregnant with Jersey and Jordan. All four were sitting on a porch swing and laughing. "Will the pain ever go away?" she whispered as she fingered the smiling seven-year-olds face.   
"I don't know." Tim wrapped his strong arms around his mother and let her cry.   
  
Downstairs, Jersey and Jordan were watching TV. They were both sixteen. Jersey was randomly throwing things and freezing them, then letting them fall to the ground. She had so far broken a lamp. She hadn't ever really gotten over that habit, but it had gotten to a point where she only did it when she was upset about something. She tried to focus on the TV, but the show was at a point where they were in the process of killing off the older sister of main character, and that struck a little to close to home for Jersey.   
Jordan was busy trying not to pay attention to the TV. He understood exactly what Jersey was feeling. When they were thirteen, they had discovered that they had the ability to feel what the other was feeling, and it wasn't just a special bond. Jersey had broken her leg when she was fourteen, and Jordan had limped for a week. Jordan tried to wipe a tear from his eye, but it didn't work. They both felt incredibly sad remembering Christina. Finally, he just picked up the remote and changed the channel to a more happy station. He heard footsteps on the stairway and turned around. He saw his mother and Tim walking down the stairs.   
"Dinner?" His mother called to them. "Jordan, it's your turn tonight." Jordan sighed loudly and went into the kitchen. He started pulling random things out of the refrigerator. He looked at what he had and laughed. In the other room, he heard Jersey giggle. He put some of his stuff back into the refrigerator and grabbed a bag of ravioli out of the freezer and put a pot of water on the stove to boil.   
In the back of his eye, he saw a blue and white light orb into the kitchen. Must be Leo, he decided. He continued making dinner. He started chopping carrots of a salad.  
"Careful," a voice behind him said. It wasn't Leo. The voice was far too feminine. He hadn't heard that voice for ten years. He turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. Jersey felt his shock and ran into the kitchen.   
"Christina," they both whispered in awe. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm your whitelighter," she head up a hand, "I know, I know. I'm not supposed to be one, but the Council made an exception for me. Don't tell mom, I want to surprise her." She quickly orbed out.   
"What was that all about? Jersey, I saw you run out of the living room. Did you feel something?" Both twins turned around, startled. Their mother stood there with a look of concern on her face.   
"Nothing," they chorused together. But of course, the opposite was true. "Dinner in five minutes." Jordan told his mother. Jersey and Phoebe walked back into the living room. Phoebe had a growing suspicion that the twins were up to something but she settled on the couch and let herself think that they would tell her later. Jersey just sat there with a stunned look on her face. Christina would be back soon. She let herself be absorbed into the program. Five minutes later, they all walked into the kitchen.   



	13. Ghost or Whitelighter?

They sat down at the table. A few minutes later, Cole Turner ran in the door to join them. He had gotten a rare break from his case. He sat down at the head of the table. Jersey and Jordan sat on one side, Tim on the other. Phoebe sat at the end of the table. They all wordlessly stared at the empty chair that was sitting next to Tim's seat.   
"Why is that there?" Cole asked, finally breaking the silence. He nodded his head towards the chair.   
"Same reason why my chair is here?" Tim joked. He didn't know anything. Jersey and Jordan looked at each other. They shared a look.   
"Christina," whispered Jersey under her breath. Jordan covered for her by coughing loudly. Phoebe looked at him in alarm. Nobody seemed to notice Jersey's comment.   
"Christina," this time it was Jordan. Jersey covered for him by freezing the bowl of ravioli mid air. Phoebe gave her a look.   
"Sorry mom, it's fun." Jersey said. She looked at Jordan. Nobody suspected anything. Suddenly, a blue and white orb filled the back room.   
"Hey Leo," called Phoebe. It wasn't unusual for Leo to show up mid meal to visit. He liked Jordan's food and often showed up on the days that he was cooking.   
"Hey, I'm not Leo," a feminine voice sounded from behind Phoebe.   
"Who are you?" Phoebe spun around in fear. It could be anybody. Cole stood up.  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Christina stepped out of the shadows. Phoebe gasped and Cole looked stunned.   
"Chrissie? But how? You're supposed to be a ghost. Ghosts don't orb. And ghost's glow and float, and you're walking!" Phoebe burst out.  
"I'm not a ghost. The council had a different calling in mind for me."  
"What are you? You're not a…?" Cole's voice drifted off. Jersey and Jordan looked at them with silly grins on their faces. Tim stared in amazement. Christina had been his favorite sister.  
"I'm a whitelighter." Christina explained. Before Phoebe could put a word in, Christina continued, "I'm Jordan and Jersey's whitelighter. The council foretold my death--that's why we didn't have a whitelighter ahead of time. They decided that I was fit to be a whitelighter, even though I was born a witch. Normally, they don't allow that, but they made an exception for me."  
"Chrissie, we missed you so much." Cole told her, starting to cry.  
"It's only been five days." Christina said looking puzzled. "Oh, yeah, ten years. They warned me about that. I've only been gone for five days my time. Oh, mommy? Victor says hi."   
"Tell him hi for me next time you see him, sweetie. Let's sit down and talk." The entire family walked towards the dinner table. They sat down. Christina sat down at her old chair. Jersey smiled to herself for remembering to put it at the table.  
"Chrissie, you look so much older. If you've only been up there for five days?" Tim's voice trailed off.  
"I aged to about twenty-five. Just to make sure I stayed the older sister." she playfully glared at Jordan and Jersey. "I'm a whitelighter now. I have a totally different set of responsibilities. You guys have to listen to me." She heard a ringing noise. "I've got to go, they're calling me."   
"You just got reunited with your family and they're making you LEAVE?" asked Phoebe, really annoyed.  
"Yup, see you later." Christina started to orb out, but Cole stopped her.  
"I feel so guilty about what happened," he said. Everybody else left the room.   
"Daddy, it wasn't your fault. I made the choice. I forgot about my powers. I died. Now I'm back to be a whitelighter for my brother and sister." She gave him a hug. "It wasn't your fault."   
"Wish I could say the same." Cole muttered, "It was my fault. I let you stay in the room with me!"   
"Daddy, the choice was mine. It was my turn to die and to go forefill a higher calling. I'm back now daddy. I forgave myself days ago. Now you have to forgive yourself."  
"I love you, Chrissie."   
"I love you too, Daddy." With that, Christina orbed out of the house. Cole watched in amazement, wondering how many times she would do that. He turned around slowly and walked into the living room with the rest of his family. They were all smiling.  
"She's back!" yelled Tim. Jersey and Jordan just smiled. They would get used to the sudden appearance for years to come.   
  
But that's another story…..  
  
SEE! I finally ended it Trinity Day! I'm not sure if I'm going to do another one. If I do, it will probably focus on the Power of Two mentioned briefly. Any ideas? All comments are appreciated! :)   
-Black Ice  



End file.
